Ghoulmon
|level=Mega |attribute=Data |attribute2=Virus |family=Dark Area |family2=Nightmare Soldiers |type=Demon Lord |debut= |from=Megadramon + CherrymonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Desperate X Death! An Ultimate Appears!!" 21 |to= |slide=Ghoulmon (Black) |partner=Neo Saiba |jacards= , |s1=Ghoulmon (Black) }} Ghoulmon is a Demon Lord Digimon. Like Daemon it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon, but it fell to the Dark Area and is now one of the Demon Lord Digimon. Even though it is a Demon Lord Digimon, it is different from other Fallen Angel and Devil Digimon in that it does not run the whole gamut of wickedness, but instead does its utmost to carefully maintain a position of neutrality; despite this, it is easily manipulated by the cunning Barbamon. However, it is a terrifying Digimon, and it is told that at the time of the approaching final battle, that whitened appearance will change to jet-black darkness, and it will transform into a god of destruction. Attacks *'Death Arrow'This attack is named "Eye Blow" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Fires arrows of death from the s on its hands. *'Explosion Eye': Fires a laser beam from its central eye when it shines deep crimson. *'Grey Claw': Attack with its claws. *'Death Wave': Confuses the enemy with a strange radio wave. Design Its multitude of eyes and association with death may be a reference to the mythological . Etymologies ;Deathmon (デスモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Ghoulmon Name used in Digimon World DS and American English media. *(En:) . Development Ghoulmon's design was adopted from a winning entry in the "Digimon Web Dot-art Contest" which belonged to Takahiro Ino from . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Ghoulmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked GoldNumemon. *Defeated 30 Virus Busters Digimon. *Have 2 other Nightmare Soldiers Digimon. *Received 20,000 damage. *Level 30 *120 INT *Guard 20 times *Have 150,000 Bits. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 Ghoulmon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon. Digimon World DS Ghoulmon digivolves from Mummymon and is found in the Core Field. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ghoulmon is #317, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 310 HP, 360 MP, 168 Attack, 159 Defense, 170 Spirit, 140 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dark Veil, Mind's Eye, and Economizer S traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. Ghoulmon digivolves from ExTyrannomon. In order to digivolve to Ghoulmon, your Digimon must be at least level 49, with 230 defense and 230 spirit. Ghoulmon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Digitamamon, Pandamon, and Monzaemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 260 defense and 250 spirit. Ghoulmon can be hatched from the DM Half Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ghoulmon is #215, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Paralysis Barrier, Health 200%, and God Eye traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Ghoulmon. Ghoulmon digivolves from ExTyrannomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ghoulmon, your Digimon must be at least level 39 with 220 attack and 6 aptitude, but only once you have revived Ghoulmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ghoulmon DigiFuses to MaloMyotismon with VenomMyotismon, Cerberumon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon. Digimon Heroes! Deathmon DNA digivolves from Pandamon and Monzaemon. Notes and references